ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
UltraX Comics
UltraX Comics is an comic book company which was founded by ??? and location on ??? on 2022. Comic Titles ' * The Almighty Ultra Lad * The Terrific Threesome * Demon-Slayer * Omega Corps '''Characters ' 'Main ' 'The Almighty Ultra Lad ' * '''Joel Kirklands/Ultra Lad - an young high school teenager who become a superhero and struggling of dealing with his newly founded double life. The Terrific Threesome ''' * '''Ulrich Paulson/Terrific-Man - the team's unofficial leader who's both very warm and very friendly, he gain the powers of x-ray vision, teleportation, super strength, and hydrokinesis. * Brianna Cunningham/Animalia - one of Ulrich's cousins who gain the power of turning herself into many different animals while gaining the same abilities of those animals as well. * Matteo Sheh/Hyperman - one of Ulrich's cousins who's Canadian-American, he gain the powers of aerokinesis, flight, super speed, invisibility, and geokinesis. Demon-Slayer ''' * '''Zachary/Demon-Slayer - an young French-Canadian demon-hunting traveler who's the reincarnation of the previous Demon-Slayer, an hunter who hunt and slay demons, monsters, and other supernatural threats. Omega Corps ''' * '''Wesley "Wes" Akashima/Icestorm - the leader of Omega Corps who's Japanese-American, he gain the ability of cryokinesis and often had trouble of both mastering and controlling his powers. * Bigs - an Yeti-like creature who's sweet, caring, and kind but somewhat serious-minded and is very courageous who's serve the team's muscle and top scientist and also know of how to cook and create arsenal for his fellow comrades. He also claim to be "over 114 years old". * Ariana Cox/Pyrostorm - the team's unofficial second-in-command and Icestorm's love interest who gain pyrokinesis. * Natalie Parr/Ultra Gal - The team's youngest and an first year college student who's an huge fan of Ultra Lad, despite of her age. * Starr - an member of Omega Corps who's a alien who was sent to protect the Earth from evil aliens and start having romantic feelings for Bigs who's also an very skilled expert at both weapons and martial arts. * Mitchell "Mitch" Cox/Armory - Pyrostorm's twin brother who wear a armor-powered suit and serve as the team's jokester and Bigs' assistant/apprentice. Recurring ' '''The Almighty Ultra Lad ' * '''Lex Kirklands - Joel's father who's hardworking and very respectful to his family. * Sofia Kirklands - Joel's mother who's love to cook and often worrying about her son's safety. * Andi Kirklands - Joel's sister who's love ticking her brother off, but does truly care about him. * Trip Day - Joel's best friend and brother-figure who's a huge comic book geek and is aware of his secret identity. * Heather Larson - Joel's love interest who's naive but innocent who ain't speak out of her mind and is unaware of Joel's superhero identity. * Mr. Day - Trip's father and Joel's history teacher. * Barbara Maxwell - One of Joel's fellow classmates who's a total goth and often sometimes making fun of Joel at times. * Dr. Gabby Osgood - a out-going but happy-go-lucky scientist who often love to study Ultra Lad on a daily basic. The Terrific Threesome ''' * '''Professor Malcolm Sheh - Matteo's father and Ulrich and Brianna's uncle who's an famous scientist/inventor/engineer and the team's voice of reason. ** Hubby - an A.I. system created by Malcolm to be the watchful eyes and eras of the Terrific Threesome. * Troy Beaumont - Brianna's love interest who's sweet, kind, caring, and respectful and learn about Brianna's superhero life. * * * Demon-Slayer ''' * '''Hunter Clark - Zachary's best friend since childhood and always love helping out peoples. * * * * * 'Omega Corps ' * 'Antagonists ' 'The Almighty Ultra Lad ' * 'The Terrific Threesome ' * 'Demon-Slayer ' * 'Omega Corps ' * 'Trivia ' * Category:Comic book publishers Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Billy2009 Category:Companies